As If We Never Knew
by tortellini101
Summary: Chris and Darren were forced to wake up early in order to film all of the Klaine scenes for the upcoming Valentine's Day episode. What if feelings arise between the two? Takes place before and during the "I Do" episode. This is CrissColfer so if you're not a shipper of this pairing, or just don't like them, then it wouldn't make sense to read.


**Okay guys this is a new one. If you guys aren't fans of CrissColfer, then I wouldn't suggest reading. As usual comments are much appreciated!**

As If We Never Knew: Chapter 1

It's 7:30 in the morning and Darren is doing his normal work routine: drinking a cup of ridiculously strong coffee, almost like mud, and recording his solos for "Call Me Maybe" and "It's Time" with Alex Anders at the recording studio. He was exhausted from practically living at the _Glee _set every day, metaphorical brown circles forming underneath his vibrant gold orbs, but Darren never once complained. If you saw him in the recording studio you'd think he gets ten hours of sleep every night with how energetic he becomes when he sings, although in reality he manages to get by on just under six. He just loves his job. "How did that sound? Should I sound more energetic when I sing that?" asked Darren after recording the famous 'Imagine Dragons' hit.

"No that was fine. You sounded great as always Darren," said Alex Anders as she rubbed her very much pregnant belly.

"Okay cool. I'll be in my trailer if you need me," Darren said as he left the recording studio towards the vicinity of the trailer that he and Chris shared. "Knock- knock! Can I come in Chris or are you getting dressed?"

"Nah it's clear. I'm decent," Chris said mid- giggle as Darren plopped down on one of the benches at the breakfast nook of their trailer.

Darren, still clad in his Blaine outfit, began to rehearse his lines for the upcoming courtyard scene that he was scheduled to film with Chris tomorrow. But, while Darren had enough energy to rehearse his lines, Chris was completely drained from all of the projects he's been tackling. On top of shooting episodes of _Glee _for an average of four days a week, for various hours, Chris has been both organizing his book tours for his upcoming novel _Struck By Lightning_. He's also been working on the sequel for his acclaimed _The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell_, so yes he's been busy.

However, through their hectic schedules both for _Glee _and other outside projects, Darren and Chris made it a goal to make time for their friends, including each other. At least once a week, unless they were busy, they scheduled dinners and social gatherings, where they'd either go out to eat or cooked at each other's places, and then they'd watch a movie. It was sweet and it's how they bonded; they could easily say they were each other's best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CrissColfer/ Klaine3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys we're ready to shoot! Darren, Chris, are you both ready?" Ryan Murphy said, pointing at the both of them while Chris adjusted Darren's bowtie.

"Yeah we're good," Darren says while giving Ryan Murphy a thumbs up.

So they went through the motions of the infamous 'It's Time' scene of the season premiere of _Glee _season four. They would occasionally mess up, whether it be Darren messing up at lip- synching while doing all of his unique and original choreography, or Chris laughing at said choreography. It was a pretty epic scene to shoot for both of them, considering their characters would be in two different cities on the show and they wouldn't shoot together as often. Nevertheless, they both felt huge smiles spread across their faces.

Once the director yelled "cut" on the scene, Darren and Chris walked back to their trailer, patting each other's backs and giggling, as Darren wrapped his right arm around Chris's shoulder. And Chris didn't even seem to mind, although flirtatious gestures usually did confuse him or made him uncomfortable. He was either used to Darren's naturally flirty nature, or they were just incredibly close.

"Good job today on that scene. The song sounded great and your dance moves were interesting, as always."

"Aw thanks Chris. You did great too buddy."

And they left it at that, both leaving the set accomplished and completely blissful with their work for the day.

**Sorry guys I realize that this chapter wasn't too eventful, but I have plans for upcoming chapters and things will evolve. It just might take a while. **


End file.
